


Green dress

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Imagination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Scorpius' imagination agrees





	Green dress

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture: https://eu-sou-sonserina.tumblr.com/post/180937048952/slytherin-queen?is_highlighted_post=1
> 
> I couldn't help but write this.

“I could pull that off,”

Scorpius looked up from his breakfast across the table at Albus. Albus in his messy hair and tie-less uniform. Honestly, though, he still looked great in Scorpius’ opinion.  “Pull off what?”

“This,” Albus said and handed a magazine to Scorpius. 

Scorpius took it from him with his free hand and looked down at the opened page. And low and behold, it was not what he was expecting first thing in the morning.

A full-page photo of a model posing in a Slytherin green dress, with a large slit giving her enough room to lift leg up, just bordering classy and provocative. She was certainly pretty in a conventional sense. No wonder she got a full page dedicated to her.

Why was he looking at this again? Oh, right.

Scorpius looked up and squinted at Albus, who was busy stuffing toast into his mouth, still half-asleep. Scorpius thought about the question in hand.

Looking down at the picture, Scorpius let his eyes honestly scan it from top to bottom.

The pearls and gloves added an air of sophistication and allure. Something that Albus had no problem pulling off. Albus liked to put on a show and knowing his dramatic boyfriend, he'd  _slowly slide on those gloves and slowly trailing his finger against his pearls admiringly as he eyed him with that devilish look._ The thought made Scorpius’ cheeks heat up.

But it didn’t get him as much as the dress did. Was it silly imagining his boyfriend in a dress? Was it silly that he liked the mental image, very much? It was no doubt Albus would look absolutely look gorgeous in the deep-emerald green that matched his eyes. Not to mention the slit.

Scorpius hummed, a smile growing on his lips. 

_Albus would be waiting in a darkened room, unbothered the outside world as he stood there-or sat- waiting for Scorpius to arrive. Scorpius would walk into the room, surprised that Albus has always beaten him there._

_Albus would greet him with a soft hello. Not shy, but teasingly, shifting around for the slit to just slide enough for a sneak peek. ‘Why are you just standing there, Scorp? Come join me,’ Albus would say, and with a gesture of a finger, Scorpius would float over, completely entranced._

_Seating himself on the armrest, Scorpius would eye Albus, getting a smirk in return. Fuck, Albus' smirk always did something to him. The expression would be followed by Albus crossing his leg over again, painfully slow for Scorp’s gaze, Albus' gloved hands slowly finding Scorpius' thigh squeezing slightly._

_Scorpius eyes would wander down, Al’s leg sharply contrasting against the rich, velvet fabric. It was mouthwatering. And Scorpius had not even considered the appeal of Albus in heels-_

Scorpius snapped out of it when Albus called his name. 

“Hey, I’m going to ditch you if you keep sitting there with that dumb smile on your face,” Albus said, smiling as he turned around and slowly walked away.

Scorpius strained his neck to watch Albus go and couldn’t help but stare at those legs.

_Damn._

_Albus **could**  pull it off. _

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make Scorpius' dream come true in the near future ;)


End file.
